Cruel
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Dalam segala kepahitan ini kau masih tetap manis. Yamanaka Ino, sosok yang memberiku tepukan di punggung menyadarkanku bahwa hidup seharusnya dinikmati bukan diratapi. / Itachi & Ino / DLDR!


Title : Cruel

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

 _"Dalam segala kepahitan ini kau masih tetap manis."_

Suara radio dan sirine polisi begitu memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Jeritan dan tangisan telah menjadi suara alam yang mewarnai kehidupan para penduduk di kota metropolitan. Tak ada lagi suara damai yang mempermanis suasana sejak beberapa dekade yang lalu. Dunia telah menggeliat berubah ke arah yang lebih negatif.

Kematian tak dapat di toleransi. Setiap angka jarum jam mengarah ke kanan, ada satu regangan nyawa yang hilang. Media visual tak lagi menunjukkan drama menyenangkan kisah romantisme remaja. Hanya ada berita kriminal disana. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari _channel_ manapun.

Perkembangan dunia ini memang maju secara pesat secepat kilatan petir yang menyambar. Namun, semua itu sama sekali tak membawa perdamaian yang menjadi impian semua orang. Jangan salahkan dunia mengenai keinginan manusia yang pada faktanya kini menginginkan lebih dari yang telah di terima. Kekuasaan adalah satu mutlak dalam otak mereka.

Rasa bersyukur mungkin tak lagi ada dalam hati nurani mereka. Mungkin hati mereka telah dipenuhi dengan impian menggebu akan menggenggam dunia dalam kepalan tangan. Semua manusia berlomba untuk menjadi sosok terbaik dan menjadi pandangan dunia. Tak ada lagi sosok lulusan sekolah menengah umum di kota metropolitan ini.

Aku hanya sosok tak terlihat dalam dunia yang kejam ini. Butiran debu dari butiran yang paling halus, tak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Sama persis seperti yang aku inginkan. Inilah keinginanku untuk tidak mendapat mata dunia mengarah padaku. Aku lebih menghargai diriku yang menjadi _invisible person_ seperti sekarang ini.

Bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan pekerjaan beruntung sebagai seorang _sales promotion boy_ produk obat-obatan _import_. Beruntung? Ya, mencari pekerjaan bukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mungkin mudah bagi mereka yang menyandang gelar diploma atau sarjana mengekori nama mereka. Tidak denganku. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang berhenti mendulang pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah umum. Ya, tidak ada hingga sosok diriku muncul.

Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sosok kecil di dunia ini. Berbekal selembar kertas yang kudapatkan selama tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan, aku mengusap pelipisku yang terus mengeluarkan peluh selama berjalan puluhan kilometer mencari tempat dimana uang bisa kudapatkan. Entahlah, terkadang aku merasa bahwa atasan yang menerimaku bekerja di tempatnya hanya melandaskan perasaan kasihan dalam hatinya untuk mempercayakanku atas pekerjaan ini.

Orang sepertiku tak pernah berpikir untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar dengan upah setara biaya pendidikan selama di universitas. Terkadang aku ingin tertawa apabila pelupuk mataku mengulang kembali kejadian dimana teman-teman dan para guruku memuji karena otak jenius yang kumiliki. Nyatanya, otak encer yang diberikan Tuhan padaku tak membantu tanpa adanya embel-embel gelar.

Aku mungkin termasuk sosok manusia yang masih memiliki rasa bersyukur dalam hatiku karena menerima pekerjaan ini. Seberat apapun, akan kupertahankan dengan baik agar aku tak kehilangan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan pundi ini. Aku tahu, dunia sangat kejam dan aku paham aku tak mampu melawan apalagi menaklukkan dunia.

"Itu benar, obat-obatan ini berasal dari Jerman. Ini adalah kualitas terbaik." Celotehan itu selalu keluar dari mulutku setiap hari.

Aku bukan sosok pembicara yang baik. Aku adalah sosok kaku yang lebih bahagia diposisikan sebagai seorang pendengar pasif. Pekerjaan ini menuntutku untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Awalnya aku sama sekali tak berminat melakukan pekerjaan dengan sesuatu yang tak biasa dalam keseharianku. Namun, aku sadar bahwa kesempatan tak datang dua kali.

"Itachi- _senpai_ , bukan aku yang memutuskan untuk menerima barang ini atau tidak." Ujar Deidara dengan wajah yang sarat akan rasa penyesalan.

Aku tahu arti mimik itu. Penolakan. Penolakan akan barang yang kutawarkan ke berbagai rumah sakit telah aku terima lebih dari seribu kali, jika aku tak salah hitung. Tunggu, sebenarnya aku tak menghitungnya. Untuk apa menghitung hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu, bukan? Berpikir untuk menemui Deidara yang melakukan praktik umum di rumah sakit swasta ini, harapanku adalah lebih mudah. Pemuda berambut kuning emas itu adalah juniorku di sekolah menengah pertama. Ia seorang dokter sekarang.

"Apa?" Balasku tak percaya.

" _Senpai_ , aku ada jadwal operasi sekarang. Maaf..." Kata Deidara berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku tahu, ia berusaha menghindariku. Dengan gerakan kasar, kutendang kursi besi yang menjadi tempat duduknya tadi. Deidara terperangah tak percaya dengan tindakan yang baru saja kulakukan. Matanya membelalak ke arahku. Aku orang yang tenang, seperti itulah yang kebanyakan orang terawang dari sosok diriku.

"Hei! Dokter umum apa yang memiliki hak untuk melakukan operasi?" Ucapku dengan nada dingin.

Deidara terlihat gugup. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tonjolan di lehernya yang bergerak naik turun pertanda ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Meskipun hanya menyelesaikan pendidikan hingga di bangku sekolah menengah umum, aku tak terlalu bodoh. Ya, aku tak bodoh lebih tepatnya. Kutatap lagi matanya dengan manik _onyx_ tajam milikku.

"Oh, itu... Aku mengambil _taskshifting_." Jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata.

"Apa kau bisa menjadi sombong karena kau adalah seorang dokter sekarang?" Tanyaku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih mantap sekarang, " _Senpai_ , aku menghormatimu sebagai seniorku. Tapi berbeda sekarang. Kau tak bisa memperlakukanku sebagai juniormu seperti dulu karena kita berada di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sekarang." Tutur Deidara.

Hentikan. Aku paham bahwa dia sedang berusaha menghindariku dengan segala celotehan panjang lebar itu. Deidara adalah seorang pecinta estetika yang meletakkan segala kegilaan atas nama seni. Aku tak tahu menahu mengenai ilham apa yang ia terima hingga membuatnya berakhir menjadi pemuda dengan jas putih.

"Begini, yang memiliki hak untuk menerima produk yang kau tawarkan adalah direktur rumah sakit ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya nanti. Aku berjanji." Kata Deidara.

Aku menyerah. Mengikuti saran Deidara mungkin menjadi satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa kutempuh. Dan disinilah sekarang aku, di sebuah kelab malam dengan berbagai aroma minuman keras dan nikotin menguar dari segala arah. Ini tidak benar. Deidara mungkin gila karena mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Ini bahkan menyalahi sumpahnya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Nah, itu dia. Wanita pirang yang duduk disana adalah direktur rumah sakit." Deidara menunjuk seorang wanita dengan kumpulan banyak laki-laki di sekitarnya.

"Aku rasa kau salah orang." Kataku cepat.

"Tidak. Dia memang bukan seperti seorang dokter pada umumnya. Dia lebih suka melakukan foya-foya dengan hal tak berguna yang melanggar sumpah dokter." Tambah Deidara.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Deidara dengan tatapan ragu. Dunia benar-benar telah gila. Bahkan secara alami membuat siapapun yang menghuni di dalamnya mengikuti kegilaan yang sulit masuk ke akal. Deidara mengangguk sebagai balasan akan tatapan ragu yang kulemparkan padanya.

"Permisi, dokter Tsunade. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, seseorang yang memiliki tawaran bagus mengenai obat-obatan import dari Jerman." Ucap Deidara dengan suara keras karena dentuman musik yang mengganggu.

"Oh, kemarilah." Ujar wanita pirang itu sambil menepuk bagian sofa di sisinya.

Aku kembali memberikan tatapan bingung pada Deidara namun kali ini ia membalasnya dengan sedikit mendorong punggungku untuk mendekat ke arah wanita paruh baya itu yang dipanggil Tsunade. Ini menggelikan. Wanita itu mabuk berat dan terlihat tak baik dalam mengendalikan pikirannya.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara untuk menjelaskan mengenai keperluanku datang menemuinya. Namun, napasku tercekat begitu merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bagian pahaku dan meremasnya. Ini gila. Aku harus kabur dari tempat ini. Lagipula, bodohnya aku untuk menemui seorang dokter di sebuah kelab malam. Jelas sudah bahwa wanita itu sinting, bukan?

"Wah, apa kau sering melakukan _work-out_?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Maaf..." Kataku sambil mengangkat tangannya menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Aku tahu keperluanmu kemari. Tapi, untuk malam ini, kau harus menemaniku minum." Ucapnya menuangkan _vodka_ ke dalam gelas lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

Kulirik Deidara yang duduk di ujung sofa dengan segelas _vodka_ ditangannya. Ya, sebagai seorang bawahan, pemuda kuning itu tak bisa membantuku. Apa ini? Ini sama sekali tak masuk dalam tahap yang harus kukerjakan dalam tugasku kali ini. Dengan terpaksa aku ambil _vodka_ itu dan menenggaknya cepat.

Beberapa tenggak minuman keras yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku rupanya telah menghipnotis otakku untuk terus meminta lebih. Minuman ini benar-benar adiktif. Seperti tak lagi peduli dengan kewajibanku datang ke tempat ini, tanganku secara refleks terus menuang _vodka_ ke dalam gelas. Bukan lagi, aku meminumnya langsung dari botol.

Penampilanku tak lagi rapi seperti sebelumnya, bahkan beberapa kancing kemejaku telah terbuka akibat lihainya tangan wanita paruh baya yang tadi kuanggap sinting itu. Kami yang berada di tempat itu mulai menari dengan leluasa terutama dokter Tsunade yang berkali-kali mengajakku menari bersama dengan tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuhku. Aku mabuk.

Dentuman _electronic dance music_ menghantui indera pendengaranku. Aku tak biasa dengan musik seperti itu, namun kini semuanya terdengar indah bak musik _jazz_ yang biasa kudengarkan. Aku tahu, dua hal tersebut berbanding terbalik. Yang jelas, aku menikmati malam ini.

Lewat tengah malam kami menghentikan pesta gila itu. Hampir semua dari kami mabuk berat, terutama aku. Sepertinya tidak begitu dengan Deidara. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan wajahnya yang masih segar. Licik. Ia tak minum banyak. Dan malam ini harus berakhir dengan kegagalan lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Ucap dokter Tsunade sembari mencium pipiku.

Aku menyentuh pipi kiriku yang menerima kecupan dari wanita pirang itu. Tubuhku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kepalaku pening luar biasa. Mobil mewah itu pergi meninggalkan halaman parkir kelab malam. Aku berdiri disini dengan tubuh yang seakan tak sanggup menahan bebannya.

" _Senpai_ , selamat malam." Ujar Deidara yang menepuk pundakku kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kegagalan. Lagi-lagi kegagalan terjadi karena kebodohanku sendiri. Aku tak menyalahkan Deidara yang membawaku ke sebuah kelab malam. Dia berusaha membantuku dengan mencoba mempertemukanku dengan direktur rumah sakit itu, namun aku yang tak baik dalam mengontrol diriku akan alkohol.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Tokyo yang masih ramai meskipun telah lewat tengah malam. Aku tak bisa menemukan bus yang mengarah ke apartemenku lagi. Terpaksa kakiku adalah satu-satunya yang dapat kuandalkan. Beberapa kali aku terkekeh memikirkan betapa kejamya dunia ini karena tak membagi sedikit saja kebahagiaan untukku.

Tetesan air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kota ini diguyur air yang berasal dari awan itu. Mungkin awan sangat merindukan bumi. Bau tanah mulai menyeruak mengisi penuh hidungku. Kubiarkan tubuhku tersiram air, mungkin pikiranku akan kembali jernih dengan menerima guyuran ini.

"Hoek!" Perutku tiba-tiba saja merasa mual.

Aku berlari ke arah tempat gelap di pojok trotoar, mengeluarkan segala isi perutku disana. Efek mayor yang dirasakan semua orang yang menenggak alkohol berlebih. Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan, 'kan?

Kembali aku melangkahkan kakiku dibawah hujan. Perutku benar-benar terasa kosong akibat muntahan tadi. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan kulit tubuhku yang mulai memucat karena terlalu lama berada dibawah air. Kotak berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi kupegang terjatuh. Semua isinya disana berserakan. Kutatap lekat benda-benda yang tak beraturan tersebut sebelum akhirnya kuinjak-injak. Aku marah.

Aku marah pada dunia yang kejam ini. Aku marah pada diriku yang selalu bertindak diluar akal sehatku. Aku, aku benci keadaan ini. Aku ingin menghancurkan kekejaman ini. Apa karena aku adalah satu-satunya sosok manusia yang memiliki rasa bersyukur hingga hidup mempermainkan diriku? Tak adil.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen yang menjadi tempatku berlindung dari panas dan hujan, kutekan tombol di bagian sisi pintu lalu secara otomatis terbuka. Terang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tapi keadaan apartemen ini masih dengan lampu yang memancarkan cahaya. Dia pasti orang yang melakukannya.

"Selamat datang." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah cantiknya.

Dia cantik. Entahlah, apa ia kembali memoles wajahnya dengan _make-up_ tapi keindahan itu benar-benar terpancar dari sana. Aku tak pandai dalam mendefinisikan kata cantik. Yang jelas kutahu, cantik itu Yamanaka Inoㅡistriku. Senyumnya semakin mengembang menimbulkan kesan damai di sekitarku. Manis.

Wanita _blonde_ ini adalah sosok yang kunikahi setahun yang lalu. Ino adalah sosok sempurna yang dipersiapkan Tuhan untuk mengisi posisi sebagai istriku. Bahkan di hari seperti sekarang ini, ia masih setia menungguku sepulang bekerja. Dengan penampilan cantiknya, ia selalu menyambutku dengan hal ituㅡselayaknya kewajiban seorang istri.

Saat berhadapan dengannya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang pria yang tak berguna. Aku tak pernah memberinya sesuatu yang mahal yang sesuai dengan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Dengan kegagalan ini, ia masih dengan baik hati melayaniku.

"Kau kehujanan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sekenanya.

Ino berlalu dari ruang tamu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil. Ia menghampiriku dan mulai mengusapkan handuk itu ke kepalaku berusaha mengeringkan rambutku. Kutatap wajahnya yang terus memberi kemanisan dalam hidup pahit yang kujalani. Aku dapat merasakan mataku yang mulai memanas. Air mata mulai menggenang dan aku yakin akan itu.

"Ada apa?" Ino menatapku dengan guratan khawatir lagi.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucapku lirih.

Aku yang salah. Ino tak seharusnya mengalami hal seperti ini yang merupakan cipratan dari kelamnya hidupku. Aku tak seharusnya memberanikan diri melamarnya saat itu hingga membuatnya terpaksa tidak menamatkan sekolahnya di perguruan tinggi. Ino pantas menerima pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku yang egois.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Sebuah senyuman manis kembali ia lemparkan padaku yang mulai menangis, "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Tambahnya.

Ino sangat mengetahui diriku. Bahkan ketika aku tak berbicara, ia mampu membaca pikiranku hanya dalam sekali tatap. Aku yang menurut kebanyakan orang adalah sosok misterius tak berpengaruh apapun dengan Ino. Dengan mudahnya, ia menanggalkan embel-embel misterius dalam daftar kepribadianku. Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Balas Ino lagi dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku tahu." Kataku pelan.

Ino menarikku ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Dinginnya tubuhku yang sebelumnya tersiram air hujan kini meleleh akibat pelukan Ino yang mengaliri kehangatan hingga ke pembuluh darahku. Kubalas pelukannya dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya yang langsing. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar alami dari tubuhnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Ada pertanyaan di kalimat Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarku.

Aku meregangkan pelukanku padanya. Mata _aquamarine_ yang menatap sedalam lautan itu selalu berhasil menghipnotisku dan dalam sekejap seolah segala masalah yang bersarang dalam keseharianku menghilang begitu saja. Kuusap pipinya lembut, ia terlihat menikmatinya. Perlahan aku meniadakan jarak antara kami. Bibir itu selalu memanggil diriku untuk mendekat. Kukecup bibir itu perlahan membiarkan suasana diantara kami berubah menjadi lebih hangat.

Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai istriku. Yamanaka Ino adalah seseorang yang selalu berada disana memberiku sebuah tepukan penyemangat di punggungku dari belakang. Aku percaya bahwa Tuhan memang telah menulis namaku dan namanya dalam secarik kertas di surga hingga kami terus bersama. Aku mencintai seorang Yamanaka Ino yang masih bisa terus menyambutku dengan senyuman manis dalam pahitnya kehidupan yang kujalani.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Hah?! Romantisnya dimana?! Hello?! Aku iseng aja buat ini untuk mengisi waktu kosongku yang begitu banyak ini. Maklum pengangguran /duh jadi mayuu/ :P Ohya, aku lebih suka atau lebih tepatnya aku lebih bisa buat _oneshot_ daripada _chaptered_. Jadi jangan heran ya kalo fanfic _chaptered_ aku ngangkrak(?) berdebu gitu haha XD

Okelah, review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan review :) Jika berkenan aja ya, jangan dipaksain nanti kasih reviewnya setengah hati kekekekeke~ _Sankyuu_ ^^

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
